mystman12baldisbasicsineducationandlearningfandomcom-20200215-history
Baldi
|-| Overview = | model = 3D CGI (Computer-Generated Imagery) | size = Tall | likes = Right actions School subjects Camping | dislikes = Wrong actions | ageandstage = Late 20s - Early 30s Adulthood | ability = Speak hardcoded texts Jumpscare | occupation = School ManagerBaldi says that Here School is his schoolhouse. Teacher Camp Councilor | commonusedhand = Right Hand | lesserusedhand = Left Hand | handclassification = Dextrous | intelligence = Medium (Possibly) | colors = = Skin = Hair & Eyebrows = Lips = Shirt = Pants = Shoes = Ruler = Camping Hat = Camping Hat Belt = Backpack Suspenders = Backpack = Backpack Decoration | friends = The Protagonist (Formerly) Playtime (Possibly) Principal Of The Thing (Possibly) Arts And Crafters (Possibly) | neutral = It's A Bully (Possibly) Gotta Sweep (Possibly) 1st Prize (Possibly) | enemies = The Protagonist (Currently) | speed = Slow - Average (1-3 Notebooks) Fast (4-6 Notebooks) Very Fast (Field Trip - 7 Notebooks) Maximal (All Questions Wrong) | helplevel = Low - None | threatlevel = None (0 Notebooks) Low - Medium (1-6 Notebooks) High (7 Notebooks) Extreme (All Questions Wrong) Determinant (Field Trip) | commonfirst = Baldimore | publicfirst = Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning™ Demo }} Baldi, also known by his possible full name Baldi Baldimore and sometimes as Professor Baldi, is the titular main antagonist of the Baldi's Basics series. Baldi is a teacher in Here School, giving The Protagonist a series of math problems that need to be answered in order to collect the notebooks of the friend. He also works as the camp councilor in a campsite somewhere in the Forest. Background Information Offenses *'Child abuse:' Baldi can get easily angry by just only one problem wrong. Baldi starts to abuse his students in his psychopath state, most likely punishing them with his ruler. *'Violence & peace assault:' Baldi can be violent towards people when going insane of wrong problems. Punishing people by possibly slapping them with a ruler is illegal for a school. Talent *'Knowledge:' Baldi is considered smart enough to work as a teacher in Here School. *'Speak text not understandable:' Baldi can pronounce texts that are hard to pronounce to common humans. *'Good hearing sense:' Baldi owns a good sense of hearing. According to his description, he can tell who made the sound he heard. Incapacity *'Make his students understand:' It is possible that Baldi's students have difficulties to understand his subject questions or actions that he wants, which gives difficulty to Baldi. Disorder Baldi might suffer from a Narcissistic Personality Disorder (NPD), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and Psychopathy. The reason why Baldi can be a psychopath and narcissist is because of the disturbing changes to his personality and behaviour after doing an action that sounds wrong to him. Fans have theorized that when Baldi was younger, he failed at problems and questions about subjects. This fan-theorized childhood might have given trauma to Baldi as he was also theorized being punished by teachers that behave like his adult self. Intelligence Baldi's intelligence is debatable. As mentioned above, Baldi isn't really smart as according to his childhood, which was theorized by fans. Althrough fans theorized that Baldi failed at subject questions, he, however, shows good manners and positive mood when everything is normal. Due to the childhood theories, his intelligence is possibly "Medium". Physical Appearance Look Baldi is portrayed as a poorly CGI-modelled human. Baldi has long, skinny fingers (Which may represent his evil side) and has a skin of tan breed. Baldi has a green shirt which is affected by illumination and light, having 4 shades. He also has blue pants, which like the shirt, are affected by light, having 2 shades. He is bald (As his name suggests), with the exception of having a singular, brown hair. He also has thin eyebrows, which share the color of his singular hair. Despite getting mad in the You Can Think Pad™, his facial expression in the real world is strangely neutral. The inside of his mouth is all black and dark. In Baldi's Basics - Field Trip, Baldi didn't change his appearance, with the exception of having a brown backpack with black suspenders and a yellow camping hat with a dark belt. In addition, his aggressive expression, which looks neutral, has been detailed and looks a bit more like a frown. Physical Traits Common *'Tan skin:' The tan breed is very common to the humans in the game's universe. *'Human-like eyes:' Althrough not being the same to human eyes, they resemble to them. *'Human:' Humans are the most common species in the game's universe. *'Blue pants:' So far, all the humans wear pants with a blue-ish color. *'Prominent lips:' Prominents lips are a common feature. *'Circular head:' Circular heads are a common trait. *'Monotone voice:' Monotone voice is a common trait in the game's universe. Lesser *'Long fingers:' Long fingers are a rare feature and only featured in Baldi. *'Square-shaped body:' Bodies that are circular but also appear to be square is a trait only seen in Baldi. *'Few hair:' Humans having very few hair is a trait only shown in Baldi. Personality Because of his fan-theorized childhood trauma and mental disorders, Baldi is a two-sided person. When meeting Baldi at first, he is shown as a friendly and happy adult with a relaxed mood, but this is just his default mental state and good side. Baldi greets the Protagonist at an innocent mood. He positively uses reinforcement when students give the right answers to questions. He loves math and thinks that everyone also likes it, but this might not be true in the real-life world, which depends by someone's opinion in the school subjects. Baldi congratulates the Protagonist with friendly adjectives or phrases when the answers are correct. When the answers are incorrect, Baldi doesn't say anything but in the text space it says hints about answering things wrong, being a hint about Baldi's gameplay behaviour or just a normal phrase. Baldi's personality change is disturbing, he gets mad in the You Can Think Pad™ and everything starts more dramatic; strange ambience, no music, characters appear from nowhere and Baldi is heard slapping his ruler against his hand. Baldi disturbingly starts to talk lesser and turns into an aggressive and serious manipulator. Baldi keeps getting more disturbing by how faster he gets by answerig wrong and how he yells at the Protagonist to get out while it still cans after collecting all the 7 notebooks. In Baldi's Basics - Field Trip, Baldi is back to his friendly state, but this could be because the sequel possibly takes place in an alternate universe. Baldi wants the Protagonist to keep his campsite's Campfire turned on for 3 minutes. If the Campfire turns off, Baldi will once again, turn into an aggressive manipulator. However, unlike the first game, the Protagonist's actions are currently wrong this time, as the campfires are important for camps like being used to cook food and find where the camp is for people that are lost It is possible people might only see Baldi's friendly and mental stability by doing what he wants (reference to his NPD) like answering everything correct and keep a campfire lit. Baldi will slap his ruler against his hand. He somehow slowly but surely chases his target and does some type of compulsive habbit when slapping his ruler. Baldi will never get tired, suffer pain while slapping his ruler or slow down a lot in his state. Considering how Baldi suffers from Psychopathy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and Narcissistic Personality Disorder (NPD). These mental disorders damage to Baldi's emotional state and his mind. He has a nonchalant demeanor, and his aggressive side is not instantly evident by judging him. The side of his psychopathy is by how he wants to torture his students, the side of his NPD is by how he manipulates the students that answer his questions wrong and the side of his PTSD is how he remembers of his fan-theorized terrible past getting manipulated after answering questions wrong and does all the punishments to his students which he has suffered in his childhood by only one question wrong. Colors = Skin = Hair & Eyebrows = Lips = Shirt = Pants = Shoes = Ruler = Camping Hat = Camping Hat Belt = Backpack Suspenders = Backpack = Backpack Decoration References Category:Characters Category:School Faculty Category:Male